Heaven Sent
by SassySlytherin
Summary: Harry and Hermione get together in sixth year, but Harry cheats on her twice and Hermione is left heart-broken as she enters the wizarding world. Who will be the angel to help her through?


A/n: The story was to the song, "Angel" by Amanda Perez. I had actually written this a while ago, but this is my new penname, and plus it kinda sucks. Ah well, please review!!

u Heaven Sent u 

Hermione Granger sat down at her desk in the Muggles Communication Department of the Ministry of Magic. She had been out for the last five months; she had taken a maternity leave and then told her boss that she had miscarried. He was very sympathetic, comforting her in any way he could. But Hermione wasn't upset. She hadn't been pregnant. Hell, she'd never even lost her virginity. She had taken leave, because of Harry Potter.

I It's been five months

Since you went away

Left without a word

Nothing to say /I 

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the arch enemy and eventual conqueror of Lord Voldemort; all of these titles belong to him. Yet Hermione couldn't care less if she never heard them again.

I When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul

But it wasn't good enough for you…no /I 

In their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had confessed his love to Hermione, and asked her to be his girlfriend. Hermione was thrilled; she had recently developed similar feelings but was too afraid to tell him. Ron Weasley was a little less than excited at the news of his best friends hooking up, as he'd had a crush on Hermione since their second year.

Many months of that school year and the next were spent together for Harry and Hermione, he had even stayed at her house the summer in between. Studying was mostly pushed aside in favor of walks around the lake, and meaningful snogging sessions. They were young and in love, and nothing could stop them. About a week before St. Valentine's Day was when the love ran out.

I So I ask God

God send me an angel

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From bein in love /I 

Hermione had walked out to the Quidditch pitch, humming merrily with her books clung to her chest. She was a little early, but then, she always was. She wanted to watch Harry's practice; the Gryffindor team had arranged a scrimmage between the Ravenclaw team. Harry didn't know she was coming, and she figured it'd be a nice surprise. Little did she know that she would be the one to receive the surprise.

I Cause all I do…is cry

God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes /I 

She was starting up the stairs to the Gryffindor stands when she heard sounds escaping from the bleachers above her head. Hermione smiled to herself as the moans drew closer; it was probably Ron up there with Lavender. But it wasn't Ron. Hermione reached the top step, and gasped. The sight that met her eyes was one she'd remember for the rest of her life. The girl moaning had been Cho Chang, and the boy that was causing her pleasure was none other than Harry.

The two were very involved, and didn't take notice of her. Hermione backed away slowly, still watching them in horror, and then fled down the steps, running as fast as her legs could take her. Reaching the door to the school, she ran straight into Ron. Seeing her glazed eyes, Ron immediately pulled her aside and swept her up in a secure embrace, and she cried for her lost love.

I And I know it might sound crazy

But after all that I still loved you /I 

Later that night, Harry came into the Gryffindor common room, a grin on his face that was wiped off when he saw his girlfriend sitting before the fire with her face set with determination. She stood up and walked over to him, saying softly, "Harry, it's over."

After her proclamation, Harry was furious and argued loudly. Hermione pleaded her case to him, but he wouldn't listen. He had her pinned against a wall, and was screaming in her face when Seamus Finnigan came bolting down the stairs, hearing the yells, and punched Harry out, freeing Hermione, who immediately clung to her savior, shaking violently. Seamus held her tightly, and then escorted her up to her dormitory.

For months afterward, Harry pleaded with Hermione to come back to him. For a while Hermione stayed strong, repeatedly refusing him. But eventually, she gave into those enticing green eyes with a soft kiss. It took some time, but she loved him and she came to forgive him.

I You want to come back in my life  
But now there's something that I have to do /I 

Graduation came and went, and they moved in together. Hermione kept thinking about their future; 'I could end up marrying him!' she thought gleefully.

All thoughts of a marriage to Harry Potter were whisked out of her mind when she came home from work one night, about a year and a half after graduation. There was soft music on, and their table was candlelit and set for two. Hermione thought, 'How sweet!' and ventured toward the bedroom to seek out her romantic boyfriend.

Well, he sure was being romantic that night, but with another girl. Hermione dropped her folders and papers scattered all over the floor as she realized Harry was with Cho once again. This time around he saw her, and he jumped out of bed toward Hermione as she headed out into the living room, begging, "Mione, it was just a big mistake! I-"

I I have to tell the one, that I once adored

That he can't have my love no more /I 

"Yes, Harry," Hermione solemnly agreed, tears forming in her eyes. "It was just a big mistake, this relationship. I cannot handle any more of this. I can't be with you anymore, Harry," she whispered.

"No…" Harry argued softly, visually breaking down, gently grabbing her by the shoulders. "Hermione, she seduced me. I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"But it did," she countered quietly. "It did happen, and for a second time. This time I cannot forgive you. This was your last chance, and…you blew it. We will never be again," she told him. It took her all the emotional strength she had to tear herself away from the arms that held her, that she wanted to hold her. But she did it, and grabbing her purse, she left the apartment to never return.

I My heart can't take no more lies

And my eyes are all out of cries

Oh God /I 

For a while, Hermione stayed at Ron's place in his spare room, each night crying over broken heart as Ron held her close. She was glad to have such a good friend like Ron; he was always there for her. But he wanted to be there for her romantically also, and told her so one night. She gently informed him that she didn't love him in that way, and that she didn't want to risk the amazing friendship they had. With that, she moved out, on her own in the world.

I God send me an angel

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From bein in love

Cause all I do…is cry

God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes /I 

She found a cozy apartment and settled in, a new environment would help her cope and forget Harry. But the effect of the newness didn't come, as she held onto him and memories of their relationship for five months hence the breakup.

I You got me on my knees

Beggin God please

To send you back to me /I 

She told her boss that she'd gotten pregnant, and needed to take leave. Her boss, a proud parent himself, was overjoyed and said she could have all the time she needed. Hermione figured that would be a while, since Harry still haunted her dreams every night, and her thoughts every day.

I I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep

You made me feel like I could not breathe /I 

She would imagine scenarios where they would meet up, and embrace and suddenly everything was alright again. As if no appalling treachery had gone on during their relationship, and the only feelings between them was love. There had been a time like that once, Hermione realized, but it was long gone now.

I When all I wanted to do

Was feel your touch

And to give you all of my love /I 

Finally, one morning Hermione dragged herself out of bed and flopped onto her vanity chair. She took a good, hard look at herself in the mirror, and gasped. Hermione hadn't really cared about anything the past four and a half months, and her face showed it. She had really let her appearance go, she recognized, and she decided Harry wasn't worth torturing herself. He had pained her enough, and she didn't need to punish herself for what he did. It was his fault, and he'd pay.

I But you…took my love for granted

Want my loving now but you can't have it

Oh god /I 

Somehow, Harry had gotten hold of her number, and called her almost every other day, constantly leaving emotional messages on her answering machine since she didn't pick up. At first, Hermione would cry as she listened to each one, contemplating taking him back. But now she was strong and knew that he would only hurt her again.

I God send me an angel

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From being in love /I 

That day was a big day for Hermione. Taking a shower and quickly dressing, she decided to go out. Hermione had rarely been out the past few months, only ever leaving the house when Ginny or Ron dragged her out. She headed over to her job with a cover story; that the baby she was carrying had been lost. Hermione had always been rather good at acting, though she never showed anyone, so looking upset and making tears form and fall was no big deal. Since she hadn't eaten breakfast, Hermione left the Ministry and went to a nearby restaurant. The person she met there would be the reason she would cry no more.

I Cause all I do…is cry

God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes /I 

Hermione was sent an angel that day, though she didn't realize it until much later. As she sat down at the bar of the restaurant, a pair of eyes watched her curiously. Hermione could feel the person staring, yet didn't say anything. The bartender strode over and asked for her order, and she mildly went for a vanilla cola.

"Granger," a voice spoke from behind her. It sounded somewhat familiar…

She whipped around to face a tall-looking man in khaki pants and a sweatshirt, his hood pulled over his head and shielding all of his face but his lips. "Excuse me?" she asked, bewildered.

"Your drink. You had the same thing at the St. Valentine's Day ball of seventh year," the stranger explained. "I just didn't recognize you, you look…" the stranger hesitated, "..well, different."

'Okay, so he went to Hogwarts…probably in my year…' she thought. "And who, may I ask, are you? My stalker?" Hermione's sadistic tone seemed to amuse the person she spoke to.

"Ha, you wish, Granger," he laughed. "I just happened to be getting a drink as you were wallowing out your soul to the bartender at the bar, complaining about losing Potter."

Hermione's eyes penetrated the material he wore over his head. "Remove your hood, reveal your identity," she demanded harshly.

The person gave a soft laugh before his hands went up to the hood. He slowly pulled it back, and for a split second as Hermione saw the white-golden hair atop his head she thought he was an angel.

I God send me an angel

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From being in love /I 

He was her angel, though she didn't know it. The next moment she was face to face with Draco Malfoy, her childhood enemy. Hermione fell back onto a stool, shocked.

"After Lucius's death, which I'm sure you've heard about," and she numbly nodded, "I realized that I could actually live my life freely now. I didn't have him over my shoulder any longer, convincing me to commit deeds of crime for the Dark Side and our Lord. So I joined up with the Ministry, and they removed my Mark. And they assigned me with 'Granger.' Immediately, a bushy-haired, bossy know-it-all came to mind, and indeed it turned out to be you. Ironic, how they put me in the department that would have my father twitching in his grave, and with the kind of person that would have killed him had he not been dead," he informed her between sips of his coffee.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her new partner was Draco Malfoy? And she thought her life was going to lighten up.

Yet, it did. Through the rest of lunch, Hermione and Malfoy got to know each other, and Hermione came to understand his demeaning behavior toward her.

"It was never really me," he explained casually. "It was just what my father believed, so I went along with him. I don't give a shit who people fuck, purebloods or muggle-borns."

They spent hours talking at the restaurant. She had actually even told him about the situation with Harry, and he was surprisingly sympathetic, placing a comforting hand over hers on the counter. She looked up into his consoling eyes, and noticed that they seemed more blue now, as they'd appear more silver in their years at Hogwarts. He slowly smiled at her, to which she blushed and he removed his hand.

Malfoy walked her home that night. They approached her door, and an awkward moment came about. She smiled at him, and hesitantly reached up and kissed his cheek. Draco looked surprised at first, but then a weak smile came to his face.

"Goodnight…Hermione," he attempted, never having breathed her first name.

Her grin widened as she bid him goodnight. "Goodnight, Draco."

I Cause all I do…is cry

God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes /I 

Indeed, Draco Malfoy did make all the tears in Hermione's eyes vanish. She came to understand that he now regretted ever using the term 'Mudblood', but that he didn't want to disobey his father, who had never taught him about feelings. He came to know and understand who Hermione Granger really was, and then he came to love her. He really was the angel to mend her broken heart.

I Send me an angel from the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my heart…from being in love /I 

Draco Malfoy was the man to make Hermione realize that not all men would hurt her as Harry had, and Draco promised never to hurt her, and to always be there. They dated for nine months before Draco proposed.

The day of their wedding, Hermione sat in her dressing room alone. She fingered the diamond heart necklace Draco had given her for her birthday three months before, and smiled.

'God's sent me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes. And that he has,' Hermione thought blissfully, 'I shall never cry over love again.'

End


End file.
